Transformers High
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: Join Orion Pax as he tries to survive Iacon North and survive his embarassing job as a cosplaying waiter at the Anime Cafe with his best Friend James Zalenski(Jazz) and girlfriend Ariel Arlert(Elita-1) as he leads the Autobots against the evil Decepticon leader, Michael Tess(Megatron).
1. Prologue

Hi there everyone it's me Goji pax and I present to you the Prologue of Transformers High.

Optimus Prime (G1): I don't understand why I have to use my old name in this story and be human.

Levi: At least you don't have to deal with that dopey-faced….thing. (looks to Kamata-kun, who is holding 2 swords with his stubs)

Me: Levi! Go back to Attack on Kamata kun!

Kiryu (Humanized): You don't tell us what to do anymore kid. (Traps Goji Pax in body) We do!

Me (Muffled): What?! This is Mutiny!

Optimus Prime (now humanized): Hold on! Something isn't right!

Isaiah (Mobile Suit Gundam Cybertron): Yeah! We forgot to do the disclaimer!

Me(muffled): Alright…. Gojira Mosuko of Konohagakure, do your stuff….

Gojira: Goji Pax does not own Transformers. He wishes he did, but he doesn't. So Enjoy!

To be continued…

 **Prologue**

 **Monday**

"Crap!" Orion Pax screamed as he looked at his alarm clock which now read 6:34. 6:34?! He was supposed to get up exactly at 6:00! Not 6:01, not 6:34, but at exactly 6:00! The sophomore got up and ran downstairs to get his clothes ready for school, not even stopping to feed his chihuahua, Reiner. _Sorry Reiner,_ Orion thought as he ran to the kitchen to grab his lunch that his mother prepared him the day before. He ran towards the door, almost crashing into his father, the man whom everyone in Iacon City feared the most, Seth Pax. "Whoa!" Seth went as his son skidded to a stop, almost bumping into him. "Sorry Dad!" Orion apologized before running out the door and into the street hoping to his earliest ancestor, Primus, that he wouldn't be late to the bus.

Samantha Pax looked out the window as she saw her own son run to the bus stop as if his life depended on it. It was his first day at a new school and she couldn't stop thinking about how the others might pick on him. All because of his father. "You're worried about our son aren't you?," A male voice asked behind her. Samantha turned around to see her husband drinking a cup of coffee. She didn't say anything but turned back towards the window. "Don't worry," Seth reassured her as he stood next to her, still drinking his coffee. "I'm sure he'll be alright, after all he is a Pax," "I hope so," Samantha answered, hoping that all would be alright for Orion James Macedonio Pax.

 **Whew! This took a lot of my time and energy just to think of this idea. Anyways, next chapter will be a lot longer with the introduction of Transformers High and the introducing of new characters such as Ironhide and Elita 1.**

 **Seth Pax is Sentinel Prime**

 **Samantha Pax is Solus Prime**

Me(muffled):Whatever I did to you guys I'm sorry! Can you please let me out now?

Kiryu: No way! We're not done looking through your stuff!

Gojira Mosuko: Whoa! Does anyone else know that you write stories about you and your brothers having special abilities due to your disabilities?

Me(muffled): What?! Get away from those Autism drawings!

Isaiah (Attack on Kaiju): I would get away from those drawings too..

Gojira Prime: Or what? You'll Titanshift?

Isaiah(Cybertron): You better as Survey me says or else you'll have both a kaiju and me in Prime 16 Cybertron mode with only 5 tails !

Me(Muffled): I'd do as they say…

To be continued…..


	2. New Friends

Hey everyone…. This is Goji Pax(who is currently trapped inside Kiryu's ironman-like armor) and this is the first Chapter to Transformers High.

Gojira: Hey! There's a fight going on outside!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Zekrom Prime: Yeah, MSGC Isaiah is fighting AOK Isaiah!

Me(Muffled): What happened now?

Levi: We'll tell you after this chapter's done and Kamata Kun's done with the disclaimer.

Kiryu: After you, Kamata-kun…

Kamata-kun(Holds up sign with tail): Goji Pax does not own Transformers, he wishes he did, but he doesn't.

Godzilla:SKREEEEOOOOONK!(Enjoy!)

 **New** **Friends!**

 **Bus Stop (Orion Pax's POV)**

I ran towards the bus stop, I couldn't be late for school, not on the first day! I kept on running until I saw a girl with the same blue hair I had carrying an egg sandwich. I tried to stop running but I couldn't stop myself from crashing into her and send her food flying into the air. "Sorry!" I said, grabbing her hand, putting whatever was in my pocket(which was about 10 cents) "Take this!" I got up and started running again leaving the girl behind in the dust. "What am I supposed to buy with this?" I heard the girl say to herself. I kept on running until I saw another girl, except this one had black hair with a weird golden ribbon on it and was carrying a giant watermelon. I tried to stop, but just like before, I ended up crashing into her in the process as well. "My watermelon!" She cried, "Here!" I commented, "Take this!" I got up and started running again. I could hear the girl screaming, "This won't buy me another watermelon!" I kept on running even faster, still determined to get to the bus stop on time. _Please don't let anything get in my way again,_ I thought as I ran even faster. I saw a yellow vehicle driving up to the curb where a bunch of kids were lining up to board on. _I'm going to make it,_ I thought, _I'm going to make it!_ That's when I realized that I was going way too fast. I tried to stop, but I ended up crashing into a really large black-haired guy who was probably about 6 feet and 6 inches. He turned around and looked at me all eeringly. He extended his right hand as if he was going to hit me. I braced for impact.

"You okay kid?" He asked me, extending his hand to help me up, _What?,_ I thought, "Yeah," I answered, "I'm alright," I took his hand and got up, "Really?" The muscle kid inquired, raising an eyebrow, "Because you look all jacked from running and ramming into me," "Well that's a very astute observation…" Then it me, "I just realized something: we've been so distracted that we forgot to introduce ourselves!" "Oh," the goliath kid replied, "In that case, my name's Hitchcock, Isaiah Hitchcock and no, I'm not related to Alfred Hitchcock." "Oh….." I replied, disappointed. Not only was I an anime fan, but I was a major Alfred Hitchcock fan as well, "My name's Orion Pa-" I never got to finish what I saying, for I was attacked by a girl that was a little bit smaller than me. I looked up to see who was on top of me only to find a girl who looked like she was around my age. She had beautiful pink hair as well as amazing eyes of deep ocean blue…. Wait. Why am I getting distracted? "Uh….. ma'am?" I choked underneath her foot. "You're standing on my throat…." She looked at my face and gave me a concerned look. "Oh!" She gasped as she helped me back up, "Sorry for tackling you! Sometimes I get so excited at meeting a new kid that I get a little carried away and do irrational-" She stopped and looked at Isaiah when he said, "Good morning, Ariel," "You*Cough* know her, Isaiah?" I asked, "Oh I'm sorry Orion," He said, "Ariel Arlert: meet the new kid, Orion Pax, Orion Pax: meet my girlfriend's best friend, Ariel Arlert."

 **This one was a doozy! I had to force the plot of this out of my head. I want your opinion on which autobot or decepticon should appear next. Please review!**

 **Isaiah Hitchcock is Ironhide**

 **Ariel Alert is Elita-1**


	3. First Day

This is Goji Pax and I present to you Transformers High Chapter 3

Orion: can you include descriptions of us at the end?

Goji Pax: Yeah I will.

Ariel: I see that you made me look completely different than I was originally. (Cracks knuckles)

Goji Pax: I own nothing! (Runs away before Ariel can clobber him!)

 _ **First Day**_

 **Bus ride, (Orion's POV)**

I sat down in the bus as soon as I got in the bus. I looked around and saw Ariel (the girl who tackled me earlier) come up to my seat and ask, "Do you mind if I sit here?" I looked at her, "Yes," I replied as I adjusted myself for her to sit next to me. As soon as I did that, I heard someone say, "Ariel!" I turned and saw a rather large boy with black clothing along with a silver jacket to complete his look. He had red, terrifying eyes with a scar on his cheek. "I see that've you gotten yourself a new boyfriend." "Leave Orion alone, Michael," She replied. I could detect the hatred and despise in Ariel's voice towards this Michael, "Is that your name?" Michael inquired as he leaned closer to get a better look towards me. "Yes," I replied, starting to feel as if I was about to get the crap beaten out of me. "Well then, Orion," He smiled maliciously as he started to walk towards the back of the bus, "I can't wait to see how long you'll last at Iacon North." I turned towards Ariel. Her face was breathtaking beautiful. She wore a pink shirt that looked like my _camiseta_ but with different color along with a purple skirt. She didn't have an ascot tie like I did. Her long, pink hair rested on her shoulders as she looked out the window. I noticed that she had little white cat ears the top of her head. Her beautiful, _ojos azules_ made her the most beautiful woman in the world. Wait. I'm getting distracted again! I turned towards Ariel and asked, "So what's the deal with you and that guy back there?" Ariel sighed, "That's Michael Tess," She began, "My ex-boyfriend used to be friends with him until he got expelled," "Expelled?" I questioned, "Michael framed him by putting a shipment of unmentionable things in his backpack," Ariel's face brightened up, "But that doesn't matter now!" She perked up with delight, "I want to know everything about you, Orion Pax!" "Um…." I answered, "Okay?" I told her everything about me.

"-so you like anime?!" Ariel screeched as soon as she heard that I was an Anime lover, "Do you cosplay as well?" "No…" I replied, weirded out, "Why?" She asked, "I'd rather not say," I answered, remembering the last time I cosplayed. I didn't like where this conversation was going right now so I decided to turn the conversation to her, "What about you?" I asked, "What do you like?" "What do I like?" She inquired. She thought about this for a moment. "I love anime, cosplaying, manga, gathering intelligence, and working as a cosplaying waitress at a place known as the Anime Cafe!" "Anime Cafe?" I inquired. I didn't know that Iacon had one. Heck I didn't know those even existed! "Yeah," She replied, "The Anime Cafe's a great place to eat at. It's like your everyday restaurant except that it's anime-themed and it's awesome! Did I mention that we even have something close to a bar? The only thing that's different is that we sell non-adult drinks instead" "Okay?" I replied as I looked at the other kids on the bus. One boy had a blue visor over his eyes. Another had white hair and had an upside down black arrow on it. I looked around even more to see what else I could see. I saw another kid who was wearing a red kimono with a gold crown on her head. I also saw Isaiah Hitchcock wearing a red bandana on his head as well as brass knuckles. I finally saw a blonde guy with his hair making his head look like horns.

I looked around and saw some very strange kids. I say strange. Perhaps I should say terrifying. They had one thing in common though: They looked like friends of Michael Tess and they looked like they would become thugs as they got older. I looked closely at the others. One had an eyepatch on his left eye. He had purple hair, wore glasses (what was the point of that?) and looked like a scientist. Mad scientist. Another guy had red shades on his eyes and was dressed up as if he could turn into a radio. Finally, there was another guy who was wearing clothing that made him look like he could turn into an F-15 fighter jet. I had no idea who these guys were (Well maybe Ariel, Isaiah, and Michael knew). I turned to Ariel. She had fallen asleep while I took a look at the other kids. I was uncertain what the day had ahead for me.

The bus finally stopped at the school about ten minutes later. I was just about to doze off as well. I got up and got off the bus as soon as possible. I took out my schedule and looked at it. I had History first, then Math 3, after that, I had Chemistry, then Computer Science Applications, lunch, P.E., and then….. "Excuse me." I looked up from my schedule to see a girl about 2 inches smaller than me with blonde hair and wearing very thick glasses. "What's your name?" "Orion Pax?" I replied, unsure of what the heck was going on. "And you are...?" "Sorry," She replied as she adjusted her glasses, "I'm Nine-of-Twelve: I'm a member of the Functionist council and I would like to know what things you're best at." _**Functionist?**_ I thought as I looked at her, _**why would she want to know what I'm good at?**_ I was quickly pushed from behind my back and was being pushed away from Nine-of-Twelve. I looked behind me to see the eyepatch boy, the visor kid, and Ariel pushing me. "Hey!" I screamed, "What gives?!" "Sorry," Eyepatch said, "But we had to get you away from that girl before something bad happened." "That little girl?" I asked, "How's she dangerous?" Eyepatch and Visor looked at each other. Ariel looked at her feet. "I don't think we've been introduced properly," Visor remarked, "I'm James Zalenski and this is Sheldon Wavern." I looked at them all weirdly, "I'm Orion Pax," I replied, "You guys have a lot of explaining to do." "Yes we do," Ariel responded as she took us to history.

 **I have more surprises in store so stick around!**


	4. Anime Cafe

Hey guys it's me with a new chapter of Transformers High

Ariel: Is this the one where I bash some heads?

Me: No

Orion: I thought you were in the other room on the couch, flirting at me.

Ariel: DAMN YOU ASHLEY! QUIT PRETENDING TO BE ME!

Goji Pax(me): I own nothing!

 **Anime Cafe**

I did not expect to see a familiar face as I entered the history class I was assigned to. Of all people, I didn't expect my grandfather to be teaching my first class of the day!

"Grandpa?!" I screamed as I stopped in the doorway,

"Orion," Grandpa replied, "I'm so glad you could join me in my class this year,"

"Yeah…." I said with not much enthusiasm, I sat down near my usual place in the classroom, which would have been the mid row. Ariel, James, Sheldon, and more people entered the classroom and started to sit down. Ariel, however decided it would be best to sit next to me. She giggled when she saw me. That creeped me out pretty badly. I opened my backpack and got my notebook out.

That's when Grandpa made an announcement, "I hope you're enjoying where your sitting because these will be your seats for the rest of the semester!"

I turned around to see who was behind me. I saw the shades guy behind me, James next to me, the japanese kabuki girl across from me, and Sheldon in front of me. I didn't recognize the others but that wasn't important.

The Kabuki turned to me and said, "こんにちは、私の名前はウェンディ馬場です。 君は？"

Confused, I answered in Spanish, "No te entiendo" That confused her even more because she answered, "何？"

"Let me translate for you," Ariel said, "This is Wendy Baba. She wants to know your name."

Well, now I felt like a complete idiot, My name is Orion Pax," I replied. She must've understood English because she smiled and giggled just like Ariel did. Something told me it was going to be a long day.

Math 3 wasn't so bad. My math teacher was a guy named Edward Gorshkov. He was a very big guy who looked like he should've been playing the Terminator instead of Arnold Schwarzenegger rather than teach in a math class.

He made a joke of it saying, "They contacted me first for the role, but then they saw Ah-nold and said, 'Forget him, get the younger dude!", He made us do assigned seating, which meant I got stuck sitting next a girl named Ashley Cee. Her hair buns reminded me of Chun Li from Street fighter. Sitting to my left was a blonde with grey antenna attached to her ears. Her name was Minerva Blanc. Michael Tess was in the classroom as well, which didn't really help me. Then the shades guy, whose name turned out to be Samuel Waverider, was behind me reading a book called _The Art of War by Sun Tzu._ Shuddering, I watched as the bell rang which signaled for us to go to our next class.

Chemistry was awesome. The teacher was a woman named Nikita Mouoa. She was about 36 years old and really cool looking. She had ….. you know what? Just imagine an adult version of Ruby from RWBY if she was 36. She loved to make explosions. _**Nick would love this girl**_ I thought as she set a Cheeto on fire and then made it explode. I saw a kid next to me wearing glasses and something that looked like audio fins on the side of his head and a covering over the mouth, in awe. When I went to the bathroom (I was holding it in) I was attacked by a set of twins. One had black hair and was wearing a red shirt that looked like a set of swords. His twin had blonde hair that stuck out the sides, he was also wearing a yellow and black shirt. They both had roller skates on, which made them really intimidating. The really scary thing? They had rope and wrapped me up in it. "Hey!" I screamed, "What are you doing?!"

They continued to wrap me up when the red one said, "We're giving you a warm welcome to Iacon North!" They eventually hung me by my feet and left me there to actually hang from the ceiling upside down. It wasn't long before Ariel came by and saw me literally hanging from the ceiling by my feet.

"Those twins…" She muttered as she ripped the piece of duct tape off my mouth. She wished she hadn't after that.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as she backed a few paces before pulling out a knife and started to cut me out. I fell on my back when she released me from it. "I owe you one." I commented as I walked off.

"Meet me at the Anime Cafe after school, where you can pay me back." "Fine…." I muttered as I went back to chemistry. I didn't really miss much except the fact that I had gotten a lab partner like everyone else. I was paired up with the guy who had audio fins on his head.

"Hi!" He greeted enthusiastically, his fins lighting up as he spoke, "Nice to meet you! I'm Wally Adam Jackson! I'm a genius when it comes to inventing!" He continued to shake my hand as I tried to speak.

"My name is Orion Pax," I replied, "Nice to meet you." The bell rang as I packed up my stuff.

Wally looked at me and asked, "Are you going to the anime cafe after school?" I looked at him as if I drank vinegar as I went to my science application class.

Computer applications was somewhat crazy. Our teacher was somewhat crazy as well. He was the father of Sheldon and he made us do free seating. Now for me, I took to the back where the teacher couldn't get that easily. I opened my Mac and started doing all the requirements that he told us to do.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" A voice asked next to me. I looked up to see a boy around my age and had the same thing that the medic kid had on his hair. The only difference was that his was red. His hair was grey as well was his clothing. I was about to say sure but then some girl with the same color and clothing design as I did pushed him out of the way sat down quickly. The horny kid from the bus sat across from me as did Minerva. The horny kid turned out to be Baxter "Bumblebee" Bee, while the grey guy was Blue Kirk. I could tell right away he was a pervert. The me look-alike was named Themis (who names their kid after a person from Greek Mythology?). I looked at teacher, who name was Mr. Wyvern, for instructions, but all he did was just smile.

Lunch, I didn't do much except go to the library when I finished eating my lunch.

For PE I was just resting for a little bit as we got into our gym outfits. The teacher was a woman named Silva. Other than that, I pretty much okay.

I was starting to get on the bus when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around and saw Ariel with a big smile on her face, "You made a promise, Little Boy Blue,"

Confused, I said, "What?"

She and a few of her friends giggled behind her, "You said that you would go to the Anime cafe with me after school," she teased as she pulled on my arm, dragging me along with her. Before I knew it, I was being pulled towards a building that said something in Japanese. I went inside and was shocked by the contents.


End file.
